Pirate and the Princess-The Adventure begins
by Mechanical-Rose-Sama
Summary: Lucy is on a trip with her father when pirates come and attack... bad pirates... then good pirates... everything around her is going crazy but Lucy feels like she is enjoying it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Adventure Begins

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the second day out on this sea voyage to meet with one of fathers business partners. We're on the Siren voyager. It's one of my father's boat. Oh how I wish I was able to stay home. Not that I get sick on sea trips but the fact that I have to stay in the hotel when we reach land unless I am accompanied by one of the servants and even then father refuses. I'm just lucky I'll be able to go out on the deck here on the ship but not for long. 'A lady must have perfect skin' or so father says. I just can't wait to watch the sea roll around us in all the glorious splendor that is the sea. I love the way the sea foams around the ship and pushes off to join with the rest of the sea. Well I will write more later. Hopefully there will be an adventure waiting for me this time unlike the last few times._

_-June 26 X791_

Lucy placed her pen down and smiled out the window of her cabin in the ship. She could see the clouds floating in the sky and white seagulls squawing through the air looking for food. "I want to see more," Lucy mumbled then said louder, "Virgo could you please pull out my old blue dress please? And I don't want all the petticoats just one or two will do. I want to feel the breeze not stand there imagining it."

"Yes princess." Virgo bowed and moved over to one of the trunks that were placed in the netting to keep them from moving with the sea. After rummaging through the trunk Virgo pulled out a slightly faded blue dress with white ruffles lining the semi-low neckline and two white stripes on the abdomen section, going from below the bosom area, to the skirt. The skirt hung down with a small white bottom ruffle lining. "Here, princess let me help you." As Lucy was standing there while Virgo was tying up her dress the ship rocked unexpectedly and Virgo fell into Lucy. "I'm sorry princess do you wish to punish me?"

Lucy smiled and helped herself and Virgo up. "Of course not Virgo it wasn't your fault and why do you always ask that?" All Virgo did was shrug before quickly finishing the laces. "Thank you Virgo, if you wish to stay in here and relax you may I'll be having Capricorn accompanying me." Virgo smiled brightly and nodded her head and left to go grab the goat-like man. A few minutes passed by and there came a knock on the door. Heading to the door Lucy grabbed her parasol just in case her father decided to join her up on the deck. "Thank you Capricorn for accompanying me up here I really dislike being in that cabin where I can't even view the sea or get the chance of seeing dolphins, do you think we will see some this time? We were only able to see them that one time but they were so wonderful." Lucy smiled a bittersweet smile, remembering the first and only time she saw dolphins live.

~~Flashback~~

It was when Lucy was just 8 years old, and it was her first time on a boat. She was giggling happily holding onto her "Little Sister" as she gazed out onto the sea. The ship was recently anchored so that the Heartfilia family could move around on the top deck, per the Head of the Heartfilia family's orders. Her dad didn't want anything to happen to his precious wife and daughter. Jude smiled at his wife as she walked next to his little girl. Lucy turned to the sea when a movement caught her attention. It was movement in the vast open ocean, the first movement she saw since they arrived on the ship about a week before, so pulling her mother's hand toward the bulwarks to get a better view. She told her mother that she saw something when her mother asked what caught her eye so as she leaned down to look through the hole that was there her mother protectively held onto her daughter as they looked for what it was. After about a minute or so there about 30 feet from the ship was a pod of dolphins jumping out of the water and playing with each other. As Lucy's mother told her all that she knew about dolphins Lucy was being more enthralled in what the cute animals were doing as she noticed some were getting closer to the boat. Her mother told her that the dolphins were curious animals and loved playing around ships to see what was going on on the ship and were told be be good fortune to the ship and the people on it. She also said that when they directed their attention on one of the passengers, or shipmates that they will find love that surpasses any on the Earthland could ever imagine. Lucy giggled because she noticed her mother looked over at her father when she said this. Lucy looked back through the whole to notice about five dolphins were playing next to the ship, jumping out of the water, diving back in and then a few seconds later coming back up, one of the dolphins sprayed her a little when Lucy started talking to it. Her mother said that the dolphin liked her. Feeling really happy about this Lucy talked more to the dolphin about herself and her "little sister" until her mother told her it was time they went to the cabin so they could sail off again. Throughout that whole trip her friend and its pod didn't leave the ship's side and escorted them to the port before whistling and leaving to play more out in the deep ocean.

Since that day Lucy loved everything about dolphins.

~~End of Flashback~~

Capricorn smiled down at his mistress with the same sad but happy look on his face as well at the memory of Lucy's mother, his previous mistress. "Yes, Mistress Lucy-sama. I do believe we will see some if they wish to show. Even though I am more than sure they will appear some time during our trip on the sea." He bowed slightly towards Lucy when she looked toward him.

"Capricorn, you know you do not have to call me Mistress unless father is around and you know he isn't going to be anywhere near the deck unless we are docked at the port." Lucy smiled gently up at her butler, in her family she was allowed to have a butler but Virgo was her main Lady's maid. "I feel as if you are part of my family Capricorn so please while father isn't around you don't have to call me Mistress. I feel weird when you or anyone calls me that."

Chuckling Capricorn pats Lucys hand that is resting on his forearm. "But Virgo calls you princess, what is the difference between me and her?"

"No matter what I do she won't even say my name. At least with you you say my name. So that is why it is weirder." Lucy looked back out toward the sea as the sun started to lean toward the horizon.

"Ma'am, the supper is ready. Do you wish to dine with the crew, you're father or by yourself tonight?" A voice was heard behind Lucy. When she turned she saw it was the quartermaster, dressed in slightly off white loose cloth shirt with the front top opened a little that allowed to see some of his chest and black pants tucked neatly into his half-calf black leather boots.

"Thank you sir, I will go see if father wants any company and if not then I shall join the crew so there would be no inconvenience." The quartermaster nodded and left to inform the captain. "Come on, Capricorn lets go see if this will be one of the rare occasions father wants my company?" With that they both walked below decks and headed for her fathers room.

~Later that night~

_Dear Diary,_

_Day two is over. Not surprising when father denied my company for dinner, even before we opened the door to his cabin he yells in his demanding voice that he wished to sup alone. I guess the quartermaster went to father before he came to me. Oh well, I heard some amazing stories while eating with the crew. I felt so at ease with them and them with I, so after supper was over and Cook went to the sink to rinse the dishes Geri started talking about the newest sea rumors. He said when he was walking around the port before we set had set sail that there was a band of pirate roaming around the seas now, they go after ships for the booty and cause a lot of damage to the ship. He said that it was said that the captain was so fearsome that the crew was scared to just leave the ship without permission. When I asked them if they knew if the pirates would be coming after us they assuredly said that they wouldnt but I'm not sure it was well known that father and I were sailing to Midi and everyone in Fiore knows the Heartfilia name. Capricorn and Virgo has tried to assure me as well so I am more at ease than I was before but still I am unsure. We are going around Caelum because the passageway between Caelum and Minstrel was blocked and straight into pirate territory. As worried as I am about our future adventure I can not ignore the feeling of excitement is blooming. _

_Good Night Diary_

_-June 26 X791_


	2. Chapter 2-The Trip Inland

Chapter 2- The Trip Inland

Part 1

_Dear Diary, _

_We have been at sea for about a week now and we are going to dock at the town of Crystal Lake for some supplies and so father can rely a message to his business parent. I haven't been to Crystal Lake but the crew says that it is a port town where everyone is friendly and the merchants sell everything from fish to jewelry. The captain said that we would be here for a few hours so it would be a shame to be stuck on the ship and said I should go look around. It is his hometown and he is so proud of how much the town has flourished over the past couple years. He said when he was just a lad the town was a shabby condition with the storms that were pouring over them and the lack of funds to support the town but he said once the lake showed up, all the storms seemed to lessen and allowed the town folk to further the merchandise being sold at the port market. When I asked him about the lake that just appeared he said that it was probably one of the storms that caused it but he doesn't understand how the water is so crystal clear like a mirror and yet no one could see the bottom. I wonder if I could go and visit this lake just to see if it might inspire my story. shhh. You can not tell father. He thinks that my dream of being a novelist is just that a dream. He wants me to marry Sir Hughes The Royal Army Captain of the 3rd Magic War Division, and he sure doesn't let you forget it either. I don't want to marry him, he might seem funny and everything my father isn't but he is just like him-controlling and wants more money. Oh no I do NOT want that to be my husband. I want to marry someone who loves me for me, who will be my __knight in shining armor __strike that I want someone who is spontaneous, head strong and will always protect me. He's got to be funny, kind and generous... *sigh* Oh there is the bellow on the deck I guess its about time that we are landing in the dock. _

_-July 1, X791_

Lucy gently closed her diary and turned around. "Oh Virgo I can't wait to go see this town. Another adventure for us," Lucy smiled and walked over to her trunks. "Are you going to join me into town with Capricorn or are you wanting to stay here?" Lucy pulls out a light pink dress and starts to unbutton her gown.

"Oh princess, I should be doing that if your father saw you doing that he would have my head." Virgo rushes over to Lucy. "I will accompany you and Capricorn. It is my duty as your maid to accompany you when going into town."

"Okay, thank you Virgo could you also please don't make the stay so tight." Lucy groans a sigh a relief when she feels her lungs expand with the extra oxygen seeping into them. "Thank you again Virgo. I can't wait to see the market and all the people. I really want to see the lake the captain was talking about. I hope we have enough time to see all of it." As Virgo finishes the last button a knock is heard on the door so Virgo walks over and opens the door slightly revealing the Captain and Capricorn.

"Good Morning Miss Lucy, I have some bad news," The captain shifts his feet a little bit before continuing, "We seemed to have less supplies than originally thought so we will be here well past Afternoon Tea. I have informed your father and he seems none too pleased with this small set back. Please forgive me and me crew Miss." He bows down slightly.

Lucy couldn't believe the good news and could barely contain the sudden burst of joy. "Oh captain, that to me sir, is wonderful news. I was just telling Virgo that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see all that I want to, now I will be able to see it all and not have to rush." Lucy smiled her brightest smile and moved to head out the cabin. "Captain do you recommend a restaurant for us to eat brunch at? I seem to have a sudden need for food." Lucy laughed a little at the blush the captain had on his sun tanned cheeks.

"Well, me mother owns a little bakery right in the middle of the market. She has the best sweets and most of her food just melts in your mouth. 'Tis simply wonderful." The Captain recovered wonderfully and escorted Lucy onto the deck. "Your father has already left the ship."

"Oh that is fine. I am sure he didn't want to escort me anywhere. Oh Virgo did you bring my-" Lucy turned around to see that Virgo had indeed brought her drawstring silk pouch. "Thank you Virgo I will carry it. Why don't we all head to the captain's mama's restaurant then. I know I can not wait to see all that she has. Good day captain I will be back after Afternoon tea." Waving back at the captain Lucy, Virgo and Capricorn head off the ship to look around. As they were walking off the gangway, Lucy could hear the yelling of fishwives trying to sell the catch their husband has just brought in competing with the others as well as yelling at the children who were running around with wooden swords playing pirates. It is so lively that Lucy just smiles brightly and thinks 'I can't wait to see the rest of the town if this is just the fish market.' Walking down through the streets Lucy and Virgo look at all the beautiful trinkets and baubles that sit next to some of the fish baskets. A trinket that caught Lucy's eye, it was a mother of pearl hair comb it had stars ranging from small to medium, they were made from driftwood speckled with mother of pearl. There was also little pearls flowing from one star to another in a flow that looked like a wave, little designs were incredibly carved into the pearls. When Lucy was standing there long enough to get a great view of the comb the dealer came over and smiled brightly, "That is a piece has been in my family for generations. It has seen so much history and some even say that it was carved by Amphitrite, herself, when she fled to Altas after Poseidon proposed to her." Lucy looked back down at the piece and delicately touched the stars feeling a warm feeling come from it, a different warmth than what would have been coming off of a piece of jewelry in mid-morning.

"It is a wonderful piece I have never seen anything so wonderful before. May I?" Lucy looked up at the woman, who gave her a nod. Lucy then gently picked it up and placed it next to her hair then looked in the mirror next to it. "Oh wow, it is just amazing and so warm also. I bet this looks wonderful on you also. I bet you are the envy in all of town."

"haha, no I am not, and I have never worn that piece it only shows its beauty to the one it was destined for. That was what was passed down throughout the generations. '_The beauty will show to the one who has a pure heart and the genuine love of those around her as well as the sea itself._' It has sat in that spot each day and everyone passes it by it. I didn't even want to bring it out truthfully. I was about to give up hope that it would ever find the one it was meant to be with. I never truly believed that story I just thought it was some story made up so that we could sell it but no one even glanced at it. Here you can have, it belongs with you." The dealer placed the piece gently in Lucy's hair and smiled gently at it. "Ah, Now I can see the beauty that was told it held."

"Oh, my thank you so much." Lucy pulled out her reticule, "How much?"

"Oh no, Don't worry about it. It is yours." The dealer shook her hands

"Oh but I have to. Here please take this" Lucy tries to hand her 350,000 Jewels.

"Oh I insist I can not take it. Thats way too much and I already said that it was yours." The dealer replied apologetic

"I insist also please take it. I really would feel terrible if I got it for nothing." Lucy pressed the jewels into the dealers hands and grasped them tightly together. "If you do not want it for the wonderful comb then please just think of it as a gift." Lucy and the dealer kept at it for a while until the dealer finally gave in but promised to find her later to give her something. "Thank you, bye now. Oh goodness I am starving lets go eat." Lucy started do the pathway again feeling wonderful about her new trinket.

They reached the bakery and ordered their food. Lucy looked around and smiled greatly as the waitress, an elderly lady, brought over their food. Lucy had a blueberry muffin with whipped butter cream on top and a slice of the sausage roll(A/N::My family usually calls them sausage thingies-which is sausage and cream cheese rolled in a crescent dough- THEY ARE FABULOUS) that was pulled out a few minutes prior while Virgo got a honey biscuit and a small meat pie, Capricorn said he didn't want anything so Lucy ordered him a bagel with vegetable cream cheese on the side. They ate the brunch as they were filled in on how to get to the lake. After they were finished they thanked the manager and the waitress and gave them a very decent tip, for the food was mouth watering and amazing.

"Alright, they said that the easiest way to get to the lake would be to hire a cart from Johnson's Horse and Carts. It should be down the road on the left. I can't wait to see this lake, can you Virgo?" Lucy smiled at her maid as they made their way toward Johnson's.

"Well to be honest Princess I would rather not see more water right now, so I will just wait in the cart." Virgo bowed slightly toward Lucy while keeping pace with her master.

"That is fine. I shouldn't take long i just want to look," They arrived at Johnson's and order a driver and a cart to take them to the crystal lake. While they rode to the lake they viewed the flowing town around them and then soon they were onto the forest path. They all rode in comfortable silence till the driver stopped the cart and explained to them that the lake was just a little farther up but he couldn't drive the cart any closer. Thanking the driver Lucy and Capricorn walked into the forest in search of the lake.

AT LAKE

"Oh goodness capricorn it is more wonderful than they all said. It seems to glow within." Lucy stares at the area. The lake wasn't huge but in the same it wasn't a small lake, it was probably a good 2 acres long. The surface was so smooth, like a mirror's surface, there were big rocks jutting out above the water, like a diving board, and there were even flat rocks next to the other rocks where one could lay down and sunbathe. The trees around gave the lake a good coverage but also let light play on the water like little fairies dancing a tune only they could hear, the greenery around the lake itself was brighter than that in the forest or any shrubs that could have graced the yard of the Heartfilia Estate. As Lucy stepped closer to the lake Capricorn stayed behind keeping a watchful eye out for any danger that might harm his missus but to him it seemed everything was a peace.

Lucy went and sat on one of the flat rocks and stared deep into the lake. '_They were right you can't see the bottom, and yet I can see my reflection perfectly._' She saw her hair was a little disheveled from the ride in the cart but the hair comb seemed to keep it all from her face, a slight red brushing her skin that was exposed and her cheeks sported a brighter red. Lucy had a sudden thought as her eyes gazed at the reflection of the comb to place her feet into the water. Without thinking twice she took off her shoes and moved closer to the edge. She unfearfully lowered her feet slowly toward the surface, once the water skimmed her toes she felt the coolness of it and she couldn't wait to submerge her feet, tiny ripples moving off her feet. She sat there for a good minute or two just stared into the lake not looking at anything in particular when about 10 feet away bubbles started busting out from the surface. A form arose from the bubbles with water rushing down from the top of the head down back to the lake. Lucy looked up and saw long blue hair brushed back and held back with a gold head band, blue gems dangled from the ears, and blue piercing eyes. The torso of the body had a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collarbone and a blue revealing bikini top covering huge breasts, with gold armlets on both of the arms and wrist; the lower half of the form had a long blue fish-tail with three piercings on the left side, and a golden belt at the waist.

When Lucy looked back up the eyes angrily pierced into her, "What in the blue seas do you think you are doing?"

"Who-who are you?" Lucy asked curiously. Capricorn was standing behind his missus protectively.

Placing her hands on her hips the form angrily stated, "I am Aquarius. Now tell me why you dare place your feet in my lake?!"

"I am so sorry that I did that. I was just... compelled to do to so. I just had a feeling to do it." Lucy stared at the mermaid form in front of her still trying to comprehend it. All of a sudden a gush of wind blows and catches Lucys hair, making it run over her face. Aquarius is watching as Lucy pushes the hair out of her face and she catches sight of the comb in her hair.

"Oh fucking great really? You're the one it choose!" Aquarius grabs her jug that appeared out of no where and water started flowing toward Lucy. Lucky for her though Capricorn picked her up in before she could get swept away.

"That was not nice Aquarius-sama" Capricorn stated as he placed his missus back down.

"What the hell do you care, goat-boy? Whatever just get the hell away from me, but first here," Aquarius tosses a charm-like starfish to Lucy. "This will show that you have been here. And that I acknowledge you. Now go before I change my mind." She raised her jug up in warning and watched as Lucy and Capricorn left.

"Well what did she mean by that?" Lucy looked down at the starfish and it seemed like it was alive, it was a red and orange starfish that looked real. she placed it next to her bracelet to see where it would look good at and it latched onto her skin, on the right side of her wrist. Lucy jumped a little and freaked out but watched it closer. It didn't seem like it would be able to be detached, when she started moving her arm around, so after a little bit she started walking again. "Why are so many weird things happening?" She mumbled out loud as they got to the clearing with Virgo and the cart driver.

"Already ready to go ma'am?" The cart driver asked as he got up from leaning inside the cart. Lucy nodded smiling up at him. "Alright ma'am, is there any place you would like to go?"

"Well seeing as how my visit here got cut short, I'm not entirely sure where I should go. I still have about two hours till I am to meet with the captain. So would you have any idea where I should go?" Lucy asked as she was helped into the cart.

"Well ma'am we do have a tavern that sells great samwichs" his accent came out when he said sandwiches. "it is almost lunch time and by the time we reach the town it will little past lunch. And I expect you are hungry." He smiled shyly as he turned the cart around.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I am parched as well. Could you tell me more about the lake? It was so beautiful."

"Well there isn't much." He shrugged and looked ahead, "It appeared out of a storm and most of the people who have gone there say that it is so peaceful and quiet but there are some that say that it is cursed."

"Oh, How so? I would never believe that place would be cursed." Lucy was really intrigued.

"Well some say that there is a form that appears and will wash away anyone that dares go into the lake to see more underneath. I've never personally seen it but my brother said that his friend was thrown from the lake by a force as strong as any hurricane we've seen in decades." He shook a little at the memory. "But don't worry none ma'am I'm sure that it is all a lie."

Lucy smiled at him and didn't say anything as she thought about the form and knew that it was all too real but she didn't believe it was a curse. The rest of the trip into town was passed by comfortable silence.

Once they reached town Lucy and her companions went to the tavern. It was a little run down and sported the towns bar as well but it had a nice atmosphere and it seemed like a nice place to eat lunch at. They were shown to their table near the window but not far from the bar and its semi-wild bunch. After they ordered their lunch they looked around the tavern at the people in there. As the Lucy and Virgo looked out the window watching the woman in all their different color clothes walk by a group of ruffins walked through the doors and headed to the bar. They looked like a trio of sailors off of a cargo ship. What caught Lucys attention was when they started talking.

"Oh kami, you realize we ain't going to get paid for this week right?" One said with orange hair.

"Worse than that. We might not even have a bloody job. What am I going to do? My bonnie lass sure ain't going to like me not having no job." The brown haired one said.

"Well if the captain listened to the quartermaster we wouldn't have this problem. That damn man knew pirating has been up recently and yet still made us go through the water with no weapons." The last one said, he was bald.

"Well he didn't think that pirate would actually attack a cargo ship. The captain must have leaked out that we were shipping spices. Those dangnabit pirates knows how much spices go for now. Ugh." The orange hair sailor smacked his head against the bar.

The bartender told them to lower their voices before they scared the other customers and the rest of the conversation was mumbles from Lucys sit point.

"Oh no. I thought it was just a rumor that the pirates were running around in the waters. Do you think that we will be okay. I mean we're not going to be carrying anything right?" Lucy worried her lip a little as she wondered what would happen. She wasn't completely terrified but she thought it was a little thrilling to think that she might encounter a pirate.

"No, Missus we won't encounter any pirates don't worry." Capricorn stated assuredly and then looked back at his food and started to eat small bits.

"Don't worry about the pirates princess, If we see a pirate you can punish me.:" Virgo bowed over her food then waited till Lucy ate some more food.

A few minutes passed in silence when a shadow casted over the table, when Lucy looked up she saw the captain. "Hello captain. This place is so wonderful. I am so glad that we were able to stop here. Please join us." She gestured to the empty seat across from her.

The captain nodded and then sat across from her. "Hello Miss Lucy. I came in land to search for you. Your father is furious that you were not on the ship when he returned. I personally said I would come for you because this is my village." He said. "I am sorry miss but you are to return immediately. I do hope that you got to see everything you wanted to."

"Actually I did. Thank you." She smiled brightly, "The lake was wonderful and the food your mom made was amazing. She was so wonderful. And she loves you very much." Lucy looked back down at the empty plate, "I will go back now I guess. Hes not really worried about me, he just doesn't want me to run away from my 'duties'." She sighed and stood up. "I guess I shall head back now. Thank you for allowing me the privilege of seeing your home village. Virgo and Capricorn please finish your food and catch up with me. I would like some time to think alone. Thank you" She then walked out of the tavern and slowly walked out toward the ship. She was walking, deep in thought, on the sidewalk, not really realizing where she was going. All she was seeing really was the beautiful scenery of the lake and all the friendly faces that she met in the town as well as the thought that if her father has his way she will never be able to see places like this. She starting playing out the scenario of if..correction.. when she became Sir Hughes wife. She would be taking care of his house, while he was out roughing it with the his crew and even worse with other ladies. She would have to endure his rough hands-

BAM! She runs right into someone, and gets knocked straight to the ground. 'Holy Mavis, did I hit a tree? No I couldn't have I was on the sidewalk...Right?' Lucy thought as she tried to clear her dizziness. "I am so sorry. I must have been daydreaming.. Well more of daynightmaring" Lucy picked herself up and looked around for who ever she ran into. But there was no one around. "Well maybe I just hit something," she looked ahead of her and saw no thing. "Well then, I must be losing it." She mumbled as she entered the market to get to the ship. What she didn't realize was that there was a shadow following her holding onto her reticule. that was now almost empty.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had such a wonderful day today. I was given a beautiful hair comb and even met, I believe a real mermaid. I know right? crazy, but I really saw her and I have this little star to remind me of it. I wonder if it needs water or something. I thought that it was just a charm but it attached itself to my skin and I don't think it wants to come off. The city of Crystal Lake is so wonderful, everyone was so friendly and kind. I want to visit this place again... but I doubt I will be able to. When I got back on the ship father called me into his cabin and yelled about how I shouldn't be out and that I shouldn't be showing myself around to other men, because of my 'betrothed'. Like really? I wasn't hooking up with every guy in eye view or any guy at all. I don't want to even marry that pompous Sir Hughes, he is too much like father and I fear worse. Well anyways, I heard news in town-that I didn't tell father- that pirates are truly roaming around in the sea, RIGHT where we are sailing. I am a little excited that I might see a real pirate ship but I don't believe that I want to 'see' it, understand? Oh well. Father said he would be staying in his cabin for the next week so he can do.. blah blah work.. blah. That's really all I heard, but that means I will be able to stay on the top deck without having to worry about him yelling at me for 'ruining my skin.' Oh he drives me so crazy, I don't know how mother handled it... truthfully I believe he wasn't like this before she passed. I remember him smiling when I was younger... now he doesn't. Good night diary._

_-July 1, X791_


	3. Chapter 3- Becoming Helpful

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been four days since I last wrote here, but there has been wonderful weather outside that I have spent every waking moment out with the crew. I was even given a pair of mens breeches by the dear captain. They were a little loose but good ol' Virgo brought in them so now they hug me very well. So now I am walking around in them and they are easier to walk around it. I can't believe that they say women should not wear these things. They are so comfortable and I don't have to worry about all those blasted petticoats. Capricorn keeps an eye out for father. I know if he sees me like this he would either die or disown me. The way it is right now I wouldn't care if he disowns me. Its not like he has cared about me since mother has died... Anyways I do NOT want to ruin my good mood. I had a dream about the dolphins. They visited me and I was swimming with them then there was a pink blur coming toward me but I wasn't afraid I was happy. I havent had a dream so wonderful like that since mother was here. Maybe it's a sign that today will be a wonderful day. _

_-July 5, X791_

Lucy closed her diary and turned around to see Virgo sitting quietly mending a brown vest. "Virgo thank you so much. You can stay here is you want. I am going out." She got up and switched from her dress to her pants and her white blouse. When she turned around Virgo already had the vest mended and extended toward Lucy.

"Here you go ma'am. The hole you made yesterday is done. Princess you need to be more careful. What will happen if you're father would see you climbing around like a monkey?" Virgo asked as she opened the door and looked outside to see if the cost was clear.

"Oh no doubt he will pull me into his cabin and yell at me about how I need to be a proper lady, as well as threaten, if not do, to disown me. But right now I want to feel the freedom." Lucy sat down again to pull on her boots. A sudden thought made Lucy look back at her dresser and at the hair comb. Something was telling her that today she needed to wear it. "Virgo... Could you please come and help me place this in my hair and help with keeping it securely there. I would be very upset if I lost this." Virgo nodded and walked over to help her missus with the haircomb. Virgo placed the haircomb on the right side of Lucy's head and tightly braided the top half of hair, in a maiden french braid, helping secure the haircomb, while the rest of her hair laid freely on her shoulders and back. Lucy smiled at the view in the little mirror and tried tugging the haircomb out. When she was satisfied with how it didn't come out she turned around and started for the door. "Thank you so much Virgo." Lucy went out the door and up onto the deck.

It was a beautiful day with white fluffy clouds floating in the bright blue sky. The sea was calm while the ship flowed through it, The sea was splashing foam onto the side of the ship and Lucy could feel a cool breeze as she leaned on the railing. The crew looked on from their station at the site that Lucy gave, but the looks they gave were not of perversion but of admiration. They knew she wasn't the stuck up snooty type but the one who would if needed to helped out. That was why they helped her out when she complained about how constricting the dress was when she was trying to help mop the deck. Today she said she was going to help out on the riggings with making sure there were no loosened or frayed ropes. So when she pushed off the railing she smiled as the crew member called Robu, or Rob for short, climbed down and stood by the rigging to help her understand what to do. Robu was a lean old man with pale skin. He had long white hair which went midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood up from the rest and pointed outwards. His eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He had a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt.

"Hi Mr. Robu, how was it up there?" Lucy asked.

"It's great the breeze isn't too harsh so it is the perfect weather for you missus Lucy." He bowed his head slightly.

"You know that you all don't have to call me that." She smiled warmly at him as she tightened her vest, getting ready for another adventure. "Now what do I need to know before I get up there."

"Well first off you can't be afraid of heights. At all. If you do then it will be very dangerous for you. Second of all always keep a good grip with your hand on the rigging, no matter what you need to have a firm grip just in case you lose your footing. Today all we are going to be doing is making sure that all the riggs attached to the mast and to each other are securely intact. Keep your eyes open for a fray that looks damaging and unattached. When you see one give a holla. Now I will help you up and give you some pointers." Robu helped Lucy up and instructed her on how she was to grab ahold of the rigging and how to place her feet so they wouldn't fall. After a few tries Lucy was able to handle it on her own and started to climb up the rigging. "Oh Before I forget again. If there is a need to fall off the rigging to save from being severely harmed jump into the water. This is save from smashing into the deck from way up high."

Lucy yelled down, "Roger that." She looked up at the closes part of the rigging that were near her and she started climbing sideways throughout the rigging.

Hours passed by with a few close calls and Lucy found frayed rope and unattached rigging. It was past lunch time by the time she looked up to notice something in the distant as well as how hungry she was so she climbed down to notify the captain then go into the galley to see if there was any left over lunch.

The captain was in his cabin so she knocked on his door and once he bid her to come in she opened the door to see that he was with the quartermaster. "Hello Miss Lucy. I have been told you have been helping out recently. Thank you. You didnt have to do that but I do appreciate you helping. What can I do for you?" The captain asked as he stood up from his red plush captains chair and walked around his red wood desk.

"Thank you captain but I should be the one thankful for you allowing me to have a pair of the extra breeches so that I can help. I came here to say while I was up on the rigging I noticed an object in the distance and it looked like it was heading this way." Lucy said worriedly as she remembered that this was pirate waters. "I don't know why I would notice it but I felt that I needed to tell you this.

"Thank you Mistress Lucy, but we are safe from all pirates. We do not have any valuables on board so we will not be encountering any pirates." The quartermaster, a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin, stated from where he was standing by the desk.

"Quartermaster Shô, is right Miss Lucy. You have no need to worry yourself about it." The captain smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Now, I hate to cut our visit short but meself and Shô have some ship business to talk about." Lucy nodded and headed back for the door. She was still worried about the object she saw but her stomach started to growl and the object flew right out of her mind.

Lucy walked down to the galley and found that there was leftover meat stew and a few slices of loaf sitting by the stove waiting for her. She smiled happily when she thought of Cook yelling at the men making sure they didn't gobble up her small portion. Once she sat down at the table the aroma from the stew made her mouth water and she was secretly glad there were no crew members around because she downed the food faster than most men have seen women do. She could hear some shouting outside and figured it was time to get back to helping with the rigging. "Only one side left and it will be done for today." She smiled and walked out to the deck.

The crew greeted her as she came on top and started toward the starboard side, smiling and waving she felt happy that she wasn't treated differently because she was the heir of the Heartfilia estate. Robu met her at the rigging and told her to be careful while she was up on the rigging. After she nodded and smiled she climbed up onto the rigging, like a spider monkey. She worked throughout the afternoon while still keeping an eye on the horizon. The object seemed to be growing bigger but only slightly so Lucy pushed it out of her mind as the wind became little rougher.

Lucy reached the spar, which the bottom of the mainsail was attached to, and she stood still for a little, looking out to the sea. There was movement in the water and it seemed to be coming closer to the moving ship, this caught Lucy's eye and as she stared she noticed they were dolphins. "Oh Kami, they are so amazing. There are so many of them." Lucy scooted closer to the dolphins without realizing that she was already over the edge of the boat. (A/N: On boats the sail extends over the edge of the ship by a little.) Lucy was so happy being able to see dolphins after such a long time that she forgot about what Robu said about safety. The wind picked up instantly and Lucy found her hand slip from where it was holding onto the sail. She screamed, held her breath and fell into the sea.

The water sucked her under fast, before she knew it she was deep under the surface. In the moments she was under water she opened her eyes and looked around her, the sea was calm with fish swimming around her calmly. It seemed to her that she was in a totally different world. She started to swim toward the surface when she caught sight of a bluish-gray smiling face appeared before her. She gasped in shock and sucked water into her lungs, with the water in her lungs it became harder for her to be under the water and so she pressed harder to get to the surface. As she kicked toward the surface that same face appeared beside her and nudged her closer to the surface. So with the help of the dolphin Lucy made it to the surface and coughed up the water. She could hear screaming from the boat but it seemed so distant. When she turned to find the boat she understood why the screaming sounded so faint, the boat was about 20 metres away from her and she was surrounded by yips and whistles from the dolphins that appeared around her. '_Its just like my dream' _She thought as she laughed and looked around at the 10 laughing pointed nose faces. She started swimming around and the dolphins seemed to be just love being around her. Lucy dived under the water and swam with them, after a minute the dolphin that helped her up to the surface came to her and Lucy reached her hand out to run her hand over its skin and once she got to the fin she grabbed hold and the dolphin took off, playfully speeding through the water. The underwater world sped by in a blink and when she surfaced she noticed that she was further from her boat and closer to the object that use to be in the distance. As the sun peaked out of the clouds Lucy saw the object was indeed another ship. The wood of the ship looked brand new with shining metal wrapping around the gunwale (outer edge of the boat's deck and cockpit), the sail were a pristine white with the mainsail having an emblem that like a purple snake but as the wind bellowed behind the sail Lucy realized that it was purple eye-like with bottom spikes emblem with what looked like a backward six underneath instead of purple snake.

"Oh no, that is the infamous pirate ship." Lucy started to panic as she swam toward her ship and didn't notice that the sea, with the change of weather, started to become rampant. The wind bellowed harder and the waves, that were just a few minutes before were calm, started to roll higher and higher. A wave rose up above Lucy and crashed down upon her, dragging her yet again below the surface of the water. She sputtered and coughed once she reached the surface, as she opened her eyes she noticed there was a smaller boat heading her way, on the dinghy she could see a slim young man with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face rowing the boat, and a dark skinned man with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face calling out for her. "Hibiki and Ren, thank goodness." Lucy thought then started swim faster toward the boat.

The sky became darker with the clouds looming ominously overhead and the sea became harsher, and it was taking its toll on Lucy. She would swim a few feet forward and get propelled further back with the next wave. She became weary and she was having a hard time convincing herself that she needed to move forward. After trying some more Lucy was pulled up with a wave that raised a good 10 feet above the top of the sea and for a split second she saw the dinghy was closer than before and the pirates ship had advanced from its spot. She gasped as she crashed with the wave into the sea again. Tumbling under the sea Lucy lost consciousness but not before she thought she saw a fuzzy image, a pink spiky round object jetting toward her.

Lucy groaned as she came to. 'Ugh, my whole body hurts. What happened?' She thought to herself as she tried to open her eyes.

"You need to rest-kina" A female voice called from a little distance. Lucy's eyes instantly opened and her head whipped toward the voice. It belonged to a woman with violet hair and green eyes, she was wearing a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complemented by a long, white skirt.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked confused. Looking around she noticed that this wasn't her cabin on the ship and it didn't seem she was even on her ship anymore. She looked around and saw some broken chairs in one corner a cabinet mounted onto the wall with what looked like medical bottles securely placed, there were some hammocks near the cabinet and a few extra cots bolted down against another wall.

"You truly must rest. From what I was told you were kind of tossed through the sea and not gently either-kina." The woman walked over to Lucy and gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Where am I?" Lucy repeated.

"Oh dear, I am sorry. You are on the wonderful Fairy Tail ship. I'm Kinana." Kinana turned around and went to the cabinet, unlocking it she pulled a bluish bottle out and returned to Lucy. "This will help heal the bruises and any fractures you have but you must sleep." Kinana then dropped some of the liquid onto a spoon and placed it near Lucy's mouth. Lucy felt she could trust this woman and believing that she wasn't getting poisoned she then drunk the liquid and instantly felt tired. She closed her eyes and in an instant she was asleep.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she opened them. The bright light blinded her the instant she opened her eyes.

"Miss you're finally awake." A worried Virgo called out and Lucy felt her maid come to her side and touch her forehead. A minute passed and Lucy finally opened her eyes and then looked around. 'Where is that woman?... Was it a-' Lucy's thought was interrupted when she heard shouting and clanging coming from above.

"What in the Earthland is going on up there?" Lucy looked over to Virgo.

In an instant Virgo became nervous and kept looking back and forth to the door and her mistress. "There is a fight going on miss. But you must stay here. Capricorn made me promise to keep you in here... To protect you. You are important."

"A fight.. between who?" Lucy was up in an instant and instantly felt lightheaded. Sitting back down she noticed she was in a dress again.

"The pirates and the crew, princess." Virgo checked Lucy's temperature again.

"We must help. I need to help Virgo. I can not sit in here and twiddle my thumbs while the crew risks their lives." Lucy stood up and then had a sudden thought, "Why are the pirates here anyways. I thought we didn't have anything that the pirates would want to steal?"

"Well, princess, it seems..." Virgo was hesitant until Lucy looked back at her, "They seem to think... you... will make a good bounty."

"What? But I am just me... No one import-" Lucy instantly remembered the long dreaded membrane that she was indeed valuable. She was the only heir to the Heartfilia estate. "where are my breeches?" Lucy started to peel off her dress.

"Miss! What do you think you are doing?" Virgo gasped and then rushed to the door to make sure it was bolted shut.

"What do you think I am doing? I am going to put my breeches on and I am then going to out there and help. I don't care about that blasted title. I will fight for myself." Lucy then grabbed her blouse and found her breeches buried deep under petticoats. "Virgo, you have known me for a while, I can and will take care of myself. Please do not try to stop me."

"But can you even wield a sword or a gun?" Virgo stared at Lucy while she was changing.

"No, but if it is to save these wonderful men I will trade my life for them." Lucy then strode over to the door and unbolted it. "Do not stop me, please. I am doing this to save everyone. I will see you again Virgo don't worry." Lucy smiled and then head out the door with all the courage she could muster.

On the deck she saw men all over with swords clanging against each other, there were already a few men on the side railing wounded. 'This is all because they believe I am valuable..' Lucy thought. She was upset that they all thought she was important. She looked down and saw a gun, knowing the general know how of the gun she placed it in her waistband. In an instant she sucked in her breathe and strode over to the riggings and started climbing so she could be above all the fighting.

"HEY" Lucy yelled with all her might but no one heard her. So she thought about another way of getting everyone's attention. So she grabbed the gun and pulled back the hammer, aimed it above her head and out toward the sea and placed her finger on the trigger and pulled, she repeated that action two more times. Opening her eyes she looked down at the now silent deck. "That is better, I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am the heir of the Heartfilia estate, and the Heartfilia Konzern. I am willing to go with the pirates if it will spare this crew's lives. I do not wish to have more harm come to those who have treated me right." Lucy then climbed back down the rigging and stood there waiting to be captured.

"Gihihi. Blondie you should have just stayed put like a good girl." A jet-black haired man with piercings on his face walked up to her and tossed her over his shoulder. He then jumped and landed on the other ship. "Get over here before I leave you scally-wags."

The days passed by slowly for Lucy. She was thrown into the brig and was only given enough food to sustain her. She would be asked if she regretted giving herself up everyday and her answer remained the same, no. This made the captain even more upset each passing day until he decided that it was time to take her ashore to be sold. With that decided the crew steered the ship into port at Corsair, a notorious blackmarket city. The captain himself went to retrieve Lucy from the brig and brought her onto the land. She screamed and fought back when she felt solid ground under her bare feet, she thought that the people around her would help her but instead they all looked at her once before turning around and returned to what they were doing. After about 10 minutes of fighting and screaming Lucy felt herself being pulled up by her tied hands and she looked up at the captains face.

"Shut up, little girl." The captain was a slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache on his long sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. Lucy became enraged again and spat in his face as she pulled her leg up to kick. She was dropped on the ground and so she instantly got up to start running. As Lucy turned to run she was grabbed at the ankle and so slammed into the ground. "How dare you do that to me, Bitch! No one does that to Captain Jose and gets away with it." Jose was already up and proceeded to kick Lucy in the side and stomach. No matter how much she screamed no one came to her rescue, so she went quiet and concentrated on something other than the pain that was being constantly drilled into her abdomen and side. "You will still bring a hefty amount of Jewels even if you have a few broken bones." Jose laughed evilly and raised his foot to slam down onto Lucy's ribs, but instead of feeling herself become broken she heard a loud yell and then the sound of bones being cracked.

'I want to look but I really don't want to find out that it was all a thought.' With that thought in mind Lucy squeezed her eyes tighter and thought of her mother. As the moment ticked by and Lucy still heard the sound of shouting and fighting she peaked through her arms and saw a pink haired older teenager attacking Jose. As she watched the fight it became harder to believe that Jose was the one attacking her. He was being overpowered quickly and soon fell to the ground unconscious. Once the boy checked to see if he was truly unconscious he turned around to Lucy. She gasped as she stared at her rescuer; he was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He was wearing a leather vest that hung open so his well toned chest can be seen, a black white scarf was tied around his waist with a black cloth with red flames on the bottom hanging from below the white scarf over his loose white breeches. He walked over to her and she saw his glistening black books getting closer to her. Believing that he might have just rescued her so he could keep her for himself she pulled her leg from under her and gave him a Lucy Kick, it turned out to be a not really strong kick and she just heard him chuckle.

In an instant she was picked up bridal style, and with the rush of air into her lungs as well as the pain that seemed to throb all over Lucy gave in to the blackness that seemed to be waiting to engulf her.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting new people

Chapter 4

Lucy woke up with the sway of the ship from a nightmare, well what she thought was a nightmare. Looking up she saw the light flittering through the port hole in the wall next to her. She couldn't remember how she got on the white cot. She groaned when she tried to sit up, feeling pain shooting throughout her body. Gasping she fell back down on the cot and curled into a ball.

"Please you need to rest. You were severely injured before you were brought here." A hand placed itself gently on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up and instantly noticed that the green eyes and violet hair. i She looks just like the one in that dream... That was a dream right? /i Lucy thought as kept staring at the young womans face. The young woman giggled and said, "Yes I am real, don't worry. Now please take this. It will help you get better." She held out a clear bottle with bluish liquid in it and Lucy instantly forgot she was in pain, she screamed and jumped off the cot. She instantly regretted it as she landed on her left foot and her ankle gave away and she face planted on the floor. "Hey, are you alright? Please you are hurt and you need to rest. All-"

"No I don't want to take that. I-I know you... I don't know how but I know what happens when you give that to me." The girl gave Lucy a confused look, "You're name is Kinana, and when you give me that I will close my eyes and fall asleep. I do not want to fall asleep..." Lucy lowered her voice, "I don't want to do that.." Looking up at Kinana she saw a sad smile and then a hand extended to her.

"Well I didn't know I was so famous, it is nice to meet you, miss...?" Kinana helped Lucy up and helped her walk back to the cot.

"My name is Lucy Hear-" Lucy instantly stopped and restarted. "Lucy... Just Lucy."

"Well Miss Lucy its nice to meet you and if you could wait here for a few minutes I will go and see if I am able to give you something else." Kinana walked out the door and gave Lucy time to herself.

She started looking over her body and noticed she was in a loose white blouse that hung off her shoulders and a blue cotton flowing skirt. After she saw all the bruises and felt her ribs she noticed that she probably had a cracked rib and a fracture here or there on her.

A minute later the door bursts open and Lucy's eyes jump up to the pink-no, correction, salmon colored hair, She instantly remembered him as the one who saved her. "H-Hi." She said nervously.

"I was told you were awake," He smiled a breath-taking white fangy tooth smile and walked over to her, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Don't worry you are safe here and no one will harm you here. But why did you deny the potion? It helps you get better."

"Thank you for saving me before.. My name is Lucy Hea-," She stopped herself again, "Just Lucy."

"Well, Just Lucy, My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. You will be safe here so you don't wor-" In that instant the door smashed open and fell to the floor.

"Why would you refuse the medicine?!" A Scarlet haired woman wearing a navy blue waist coat over a white neck high shirt with ruffles overflowing over the buttons of the buttoned waist coat. Her hand was on the handle of a wicked curved cutlass sword, that hung from its sling over skin tight dark brown pants. He black knee high boots with red ribbon crossings on the side finished off her outfit.

"Er-Erza- What the.. Why did you break the door down? I mean seriously!" Natsu rushed towards Erza with his right arm pulled back ready to land a punch on the lady. Lucy gasped when in an instant Natsu was knocked out cold, when Erza slammed her own fist into his stomach.

"Now you," Erza stepped over Natsu and walked till she was looking down at Lucy, "You will take your medicine even if I have to force you." She crossed her arms under her huge breasts as she finished her sentence.

"But if I do not want to then I should not have you." Lucy looked up defiantly trying to cover up her being scared of this woman.

"I am in charge of this ship and you will take the medicine." Erza got closer. Once she saw the fear in Lucy's eyes Erza sighed and sat next to her on the cot. "Listen, the medicine to help heal the wounds that you have internally... yes you will fall asleep but it would be like blinking your eyes I promise." She said gently as she placed her hand on Lucy's knee.

"Are you sure?" Lucy looked back to the unconscious Natsu and then remembered the dream and knew that what everyone was saying was true. "Fine."

At the moment Kinana walked through and held the spoon out for Lucy to take. Lucy swallowed the bluish syrup and started to feel foggy and tired. She started nodding her head but tried to stay awake. "Don't fight it," Kinana said as she pressed lucy back onto the cot. "You need to get better."

With that Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- A friendship is Born

Chapter 5: A friendship is born

A few days has past since Lucy found herself on the Fairy Tail, through that time, she has been demanded to stay in the infirmary until all her bones are healed and she was back in perfect health. During this time a few members of the ship came and went to see Lucy and to check up on her but two people came in every day and stayed for hours. One of them was a blue haired girl. She said her name was Levy McGarden, and she was on the ship as an A.B.S.-Abled Body Sailor, Lucy and Levy talked for hours about books, until Erza would come in and demand that Lucy get more rest.

Today was an exception because Lucy was allowed to finally walk up on deck. Levy helped Lucy up out of the bed and walk around the infirmary. "I can't wait to go out and see the sky. looking through the porthole doesn't do the sky any justice." Lucy smiled happily as she stood behind a bolted down screen and changed into the clothes that were given to her by white haired woman, named Mira.

Out on deck, Erza was ordering everyone around and making sure everything was top notch. "Gray, Man the wheel, Juvia stop fanning over Gray and make sure all the ropes are tied properly." Gray and Juvia jumped up at the booming voice of their Co-Captain and scurried to do what was bidded of them.

Erza gazed out over the deck and watched as the crew members of Fairy Tail were rushing around making sure they weren't going to get caught slacking off. While some of the crew didn't seem to mind or were too drunk to realize that Erza was back on deck and in charge. Once Erza eyed the small group hanging around a barrel laughing and drinking, she stormed down the stairs to the main deck and stood behind a brown haired woman who instantly downed a pitcher of what smelt like rum and laughed randomly before passing out onto the barrel. The other two looked up at Erza and scurried off towards the kitchen leaving their mugs on the barrel. "Macao and Wakaba get your tails back here and hall Cana's ass down to the girls stateroom and just dump her at the door!" The two instantly ran back and slowly moved the unconscious drunk down the stairs toward the stateroom.

Lucy smiled as she pushed open the door, but staggered back a little as the full force of the mid-day sun came rushing toward her. After a minute she was well adjusted from the dim bright of the room to the day sun shining down on the deck. "Wow..." As Lucy stood there taking in the amount of people the laughing and the feel of family, Erza strolled toward her with a determined look in her eye.

"Now do not get in the way, do not distract the others and if you think you need to head back into the infirmary you tell the person closest to you and they will escort you back." Erza crossed her arms and glared down at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy instantly straightened and stared at Erza, then she relaxed a little. "If I feel up to it could I help out? I hate to be a bother on you all and I really do know some of what to do on a ship."

"Today we will see how you are with everyone and maybe tomorrow after I talk to the master on where we intend to go, I will see what you can do." With that Erza turned and started yelling at a woman with long wavy dark blue hair about tightening the ropes of the mast. Lucy felt a slight pinch on her wrist and realized for the first time since she got on the ship she still had the starfish attached to her skin, even though it looked like it was slowly coming out of her skin, like it was hiding there.

"So, you hid while all... that... was going on. Well I'm glad you're safe. I wonder if I left that haircomb is on the other ship.. Oh my..." Lucy then squared her shoulders and walked out on the deck determined to forget about what happened.

Lucy walked around and had light conversation with everyone and then determined to stay out of everyones way she walked down the stairs, after getting directions to the library, decided to stay out of eyeshot of Erza and talk with Levy to deepen their already close relationship and to also get her mind off of not being able to help out.

"Hiya Levy," Lucy said as she walked into the small library that was on the ship. The walls were lined with books, all kept on the shelving with hemp-rope that was tied onto both sides of each shelf, right in the middle of the shelving so the books wouldn't come off the shelves without help from a person. In the middle of the room under a hanging lantern sat Levy reading what looked to be an older tome. When Levy didn't acknowledge her, Lucy shrugged and looked around at the books, They ranged from simple books, to Shakespeare, to ancient tomes in different languages. Lucy grabbed a random book, which turned out to be a book by Dan Brown, Deception Point. She smiled as she remembered hiding in her room away one of her English tutors, just so she could read the book for the first time. It captivated her within the first page and once her father caught her reading it he punished her and told her that it wasn't lady-like to read such "folly".

Lucy then turned to sit into a chair behind Levy to start reading the book to pass time. Once she opened the book she was once again enthralled but the words that seemed to paint a picture in her head. Hours passed by, as well as the chapters, well into the evening once the sun was setting there was a knock on the door that interrupted not only hers but also Levy's reading of the tome. "Hey Levy," The voice of a man was heard through the door before it was pushed opened. "It's time- Oh hey Lucy-" At that moment Levy swung her head around and gasped, finally noticing she was there, "It's time for dinner. Mira made us some roast beef stew. So hurry up before it's all gone. The salmon haired man instantly turned and dashed back out the door.

"Holy Mavis Lucy, when did you come in here?" Levy stood up and stretched out her body that was in the same position for hours.

"I'm sorry Levy, I didn't mean to scare you. When I came in I said hi, but i figured you heard me but were busy doing whatever it was you were doing. So I grabbed a book and decided to read. I couldn't stand being up on deck with nothing to do." Lucy placed to book gently down next to Levy's tome and they both headed out the door.

"It's okay Lucy, just startled me a little. I was always told that I could ignore a tornado when it comes to translating an ancient tome, but I didn't believe it." Levy giggled and started to talk adamantly about the tome they found at the previous city.

While in the dining hall Levy sat next to Lucy and the Natsu sat on the other side and Lucy found herself locking onto Natsu's body, or his smile, and even his eyes whenever he would catch her staring at him. She also noticed that there was a medium sized, like the size of a tiger cub, cat that loved being around Natsu, he was a very unique blue, the cat didn't seem to be too old, but he was still a big cat. When she asked Natsu what kind of cat he was, the cat seemed to pounce on the table and smiled at Lucy. "I'm Happy." Lucy screeched and fell back onto the floor, as everyone laughed hysterically as Lucy was sitting there gaping at the newly found out talking tiger cub.

"He's a very rare tiger that Natsu has raised since he was a baby. He's like a parrot, because he can talk." Levy helped her friend up as she explained about Happy.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and even some fighting between Natsu and Gray whenever Erza turned her back. Lucy started to understand that she was, to these people, just another person, not a person from higher class, or a spoiled rich girl. She started to relax and enjoy herself.


	6. Chapter 6- Dark Day on the Sea

Chapter 6: Dark Day on the Sea

A month has passed since Lucy found herself on the Fairy Tail ship. She has grown close to all of the crew members with finding a closer bond to the co-captain Natsu. He has been watching over her since she practically begged Erza to let her help out. Every time she would climb on the riggings he could be seen either be under the ropes watching her or making her only stop half way up. When she wasn't helping out he would be next to her talking about the adventures he had before, getting into fights with gray about his "weird" stripping habit, and just simply spending more time with her than he use to do with anyone else. But today he was struggling with inner turmoil. Lucy has been trying to get him to train her to fight. He hasn't been wanting to because he was worried that she would get seriously hurt, but yesterday he found out that she asked Erza to teach her and Erza agreed. As he was pacing the top deck trying to keep an eye on the crew, but he kept imagining Erza throwing Lucy into the wall, and bruises all over her.

"Why the hell did she go to Erza of all people?!" He hit the wheel splintering splintering the splintering the stained weathered wheel.

Levy looked up from her tomb that she was reading with a slight smile, "She will be alright. She is completely healed and plus you know Mira-chan wouldn't let her train if she knew Lu-chan wasn't ready. Now don't go hitting the wheel again or Erza will throw you over board." Speaking of the devil, Erza comes out onto the deck covered in slight glean of sweat. The wind whipped the hair stuck to her face off and fall to the back of her as it died back down. Turning toward the hull of the ship she spots Levy, and motions for her to go down below. Levy instantly gets up and pats Natsu on his back. "She's fine. She wanted to do this, something she needed to do for ok." With that Levy left him with his thoughts.

Down below Lucy laid on the floor with a smile on her face, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Today Erza was teaching her to block and how to counter attack her opponent. So far Lucy was only able to land one blow to Erza and that only happened when Reedus opened the door on accident. It made Lucy so happy she forgot that they were still in training. At the end of their training Erza told her that tomorrow they were going to train with bamboo swords and just start off with learning how to hold it. Lucy's heart started to slow when she heard a soft knock on the door. It opened and and blue haired head popped it's head in. "Oh Levy, it's - it's good to see you. Just got done. With Erza." Lucy smiled and sat up quickly. She gasped as she felt light headed and slightly dizzy."I'm okay. Just sat up too quickly." She smiled again and stood up slowly, "I finally got a hit on Erza. Even though it was with help from Reedus."

They walked out of the training room to the bathing room to rinse off a little.

"That's great Lu-chan. It's alm-" the boat jerked to the left instantly and the the girls slammed into the wall. "What the heck?" They ran up the hall to see what caused the ship to jerk so suddenly.

Up on deck the crew was running around assessing the damage that the other ship caused. It was a dark brown pirate ship with the sails pitch black and a flag with the Raven Tail crest flying wildly in the sea wind.

A gun shot was heard right before anchored ropes were thrown onto the deck of Fairy Tail and whoops and hollers were shouted as pirates jumped over, and shimmied on the ropes to get onto the boat. One could hear Erza yelling out orders and the crew of Fairy Tail jumped into action drawing swords and any items that could be used as a weapon. The first clangs sounded when another two gun shots were heard.

"We believe you have something quite valuable on your ship. We want it." The captain of Raven Tail stepped on to the riggings and scanned the deck of fairy tail. His eyes laid claim on Lucy as she and Levy were standing quietly next to the door they just came out of. "Yes, there it is. NOW HAND OVER THE HEIR OF HEARTFILIA NOW." He pulls out his long barreled pistol and cocks the hammer back and aims it at Warren.

"We don't know any heirs of Heartfilia and even if we did we would never hand them over." Natsu shouts loudly and moves closer to the captain of the other ship. "Now leave, or else we will do more harm to you than you would believe possible." He brandished his sword and aimed it forward. The few pirates around him stepped away from him a little frightened.

"We will be taking her. Now hand Miss Lucy Heartfilia over or we will make sure there are casualties." There was a small collective gasp heard over the deck as some eyes turned to Lucy.

Tears started to fall down Lucy's face as there was a collective 'Hell No' and a very loud 'over my dead body' from a certain pink haired man. Swords clashed against one another as the Raven Tail pirates tried to push their way to Lucy. Erza yelled down to Mira to take her down below and the next thing Lucy knew was she was being dragged down the stairs to the far end of the hall. "Come on Lucy, you can hide in here." Mira pushed Lucy through a cubby hole and into a corner of the dip in the wall.

"Mira I need to go back out there everyone will get hurt because of me." Lucy pleaded to Mira. She could feel her heart tighten with pain knowing that there was another fight going in because of her. She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her ever again.

"Now listen here Lucy, you are part of this family now. We don't care about your past or if your the heir to anything. To us you are Lucy of Fairy Tail and we don't hand over family to anyone. " Mira cupped Lucy's face and smiled the Mira smile.

"Mira I've already had to watch others get hurt because of me. Please just let me go with them." Tears started to form again in Lucy's eyes as yelling and the clang of swords grew louder.

"No. Now stay here or else. " In that instant Mira's angel face turned to that of a demon. Frightened, the only thing Lucy could do was nod. "Good. I will have Loke come guard you." With that said the now angel Mira got up and went to the door.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her legs as she heard the fight going on above her. 'I'm the cause if this. Why do people have to get hurt because of me?' Lucy thought. She then felt a prick on her wrist then a second voice in her mind, 'Don't worry child, your new friends will protect you.' Lucy gasped, 'mom?'

With images of her mother running through her head Lucy fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The day after, Her resolve

Lucy groggily woke up to the sounds of people running over top of her. She had a hard time recollecting what happened, but then it hit her and she rushed to her feet, before landing right on her face. Looking behind her to figure out what she tripped over, and saw a blue furry tail swish. "Happy..?" She sat up and moved the box that was blocking her view. When she saw Happy she noticed there were scuff marks on him.

Picking him up he started murmuring something, "Oh...I couldn't...alright just one more fish." Then drool rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Happy," Lucy chuckled and tried to pick him up. He was heavy but she managed to hold him, as she walked down the hall and toward the infirmary to place Happy down to rest. "Good Mavis, are you sure you're only eating fish?" She chuckled as she opened the infirmary door. What she saw brought her to her knees, all around her were members of the crew, some were seriously wounded while others only has a few scratches. 'All because of me?' She thought as tears unconsciously fell down get cheeks. After a moment like that her resolve came and she pushed herself up and went over to Mira. "What can I do?"

Mira smiled gently and pointed to Bisca, "just wrap up her arm. Is already been disinfected and bandaged so it just needs wrapped." Lucy nodded and turned to head to the green hair woman in the corner.

The rest of the day Lucy rushed all over the ship. If anyone needed anything she was there getting whatever they needed. She just couldn't rest knowing all the damaged and the wounds were caused because of her. Night fell and below decks there was so much laughter and cheer that one wouldn't guess that there was a fight a just that morning. Everyone was enjoying the fun except one blonde haired girl. She sat in corner onto of an empty barrel watching everyone and thinking of this morning. 'I need to get stronger I need to be able to protect myself. I can't rely on others to protect me, first Robu and his crew, now fairy tail.' Lucy got off the barrel and walked out of the mess hall and down to the training room. Opening the door she noticed no one was there and decided it was a good time to practice. She grabbed the practice sword from earlier and started swinging and jabbing at the wooden dummy in the corner. After the first swing Lucy started thinking of how she felt useless and just lost it, all the anger she has towards herself came out and she kept swinging until someone touched her shoulder. Whoever it was knew to duck because she swung that sword right around and almost hit the salmon colored hair boy with the lopsided grin.

"Yo, Luce. What are you doing?" Natsu stepped back, away from the girl and the sword.

"What does it look like Natsu? I'm training. I don't want others to get harmed because of me." With that she turned around and swung the sword hard and actually broke the sword.

"Lucci, woah. But listen you don't need to do this. You're strong enough." Natsu smiled again. "Plus we only need one Titania we don't need another one."

"How can you say that Natsu? You saw what happened this morning. The same thing happened before. I don't want that to happen. I never asked to be born as THAT. It's more trouble than its worth."

"Fine. But THAT is what made you who you are today so just view it as a stepping stone. And if you still want to protect yourself then you need to learn to fight without a sword because you're not always going to have one with you. So let me teach you." Natsu walked over and took off his captain vest and took off his sword and his gun then his gun holster.

"Wait. You are going to teach me? The captain Natsu who wouldn't even like me doing the riggings, is going to teach me to fight?!" She looked at him doubtfully.

"Yes, because if Erza did it would you be broken in a day but don't you expect me to go easy on you just cause you're my friend. Now you have to first learn stances." Natsu walked back over to Lucy and stood in front of her. "Okay, your feet should be staggered and placed slightly wider than your hips. The weight distribution between both feet should be fifty-fifty. Both feet should be angled slightly to the side and the knees should be facing in the same direction of the feet." Natsu positioned his feet to show Lucy, "The rear heel should be raised with the weight placed on the ball of the foot. The elevated heel acts as the trigger for the majority of your striking arsenal and it allows your feet to be alert and move quickly. Never stand flatfooted on both feet as your movement can easily become sluggish." He looked up at Lucy and smiled his lopsided grin, "Now you try." Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu's feet, while getting her feet the way it needed to be. "Good, now lets work with your hips and stomach. Whenever you are in a fighting stance you want a small amount of tension kept in your stomach muscles. Also it is important that your hips are positioned directly underneath your shoulders. This will allow for a stronger defense, assist you in transferring force to your extremities, and improve balance by keeping your spine in an optimal position. Take my word for it; you do not want to be hit in a relaxed stomach. Body shots have a nasty way of stealing the life from you, especially when they are met with zero resistance. Think of abdominal tension as your armor. Don't go to battle without it! On a scale of one to ten, you want your tension level at around a two. This amount of tension will aid your movements but will not subtract from your ability to move or breathe effectively." Natsu adjusted his torso to how it needed to be and waited till Lucy did it, "Okay. Now your arms, The right elbow and forearm stays close to the body and protects the solar plexus, the liver, and the ribs. The left or lead arm is placed slightly in front of the body to act as a first line of defense and offense."

Natsu showed Lucy and then walked behind her to make sure the position is on point. "Great Luce, now you have to be able to get in that stance fast, so practice."

The next hours were filled with Natsu putting up a defense stance so that Lucy could try hitting him. At the end Lucy was exhausted but proud of herself. She slowly walked to her room and once she got in she didn't even bother to change her clothes before she plopped onto her bunk. "Dear Mavis, when he said he wouldn't hold back he meant it and it's only the first day." Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was the toothy grin of the salmon haired boy that was helping her become stronger.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Past Rears its head

Chapter 8:

Lucy became stronger by the time they landed in a Midi dock, she was able to land a few kicks and punches on Natsu even though he tells everyone that he lets her. At the moment she was in her room changing into her borrowed clothes consisting of a brown vest that Mira gave her, a white blouse from Erza, and a blue skirt that Kinana let her alter so that it would fit her. It was the first time she didn't want to get off the boat and see the lands. She knew her father was suppose to be here in Midi and just hoped that this little city where Fairy Tail docked wasn't where he was going to be. She was afraid that he was going to make her leave the new wonderful family she found. Or worse. He probably already told Hughes about it and he's already there waiting on her to arrive so he could whisk and hide her in a tower. Lucy shuddered and steeled herself. 'I won't let that happen. I won't let them control my life anymore.' Lucy thought as she walked out of the room and onto the deck.

Out on deck the whole crew was lively waiting for the captain to come out of the captain's cabin and explain everything. They didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as Lucy went to stand by the rail, Captain Erza came walking out with the force of the a thousand winds it seemed when the door flew back, hit the wall, and slightly cracked. "Alright, mina. We are here to get our supplies and that is all. NO FIGHTS! Whoever gets into a fight will have to personally deal with me," At this moment there is a AYE from high in the crow's nest and then a red ball seemed to fall forward toward the Captain. In an instant, Lucy saw Erza's fist connected with the now noticeable Natsu before he was thrown over toward Lucy. "Now, that that is settle, BE BACK HERE AT DUSK."

The crew pounded their fists in the air and took off running to the dock. "Natsu, come on, Oh look here comes Happy, come here Happy, Lets go down on shore, Natsu can catch up." Lucy smiled and started to pet Happy's head. Happy was the rare blue tiger that was Natsu's pet, lately it seemed that whenever Natsu wasn't around Lucy, Happy was always there beside her. "What is it you want to get here Happy?"

"Fish!" Happy said excitedly. It still amazed Lucy that this tiger to could talk but it became a normal thing for her as they continued to walk lazily to the beginning of the sea market.

"Of course," She laughed as she kept her hand placed on his head, "But you will have to wait for Natsu to-"

"Wait for me for what?" Natsu popped out of nowhere.

"Oh speak of the fairy," Lucy laughed and looked up at his face, "Nice shiner you have. How many times have I told you that you can't fight the captain? You know she wins every time."

"Oh no, I will get her one of these days, I know I will." Natsu laughs and grins his breathtaking smile before putting his hands behind head. "So what did Happy want?"

"FISH" Happy yips excitedly and bounces up on Natsu's back, crashing him to the ground.

"Okay, okay, just get off of me." Natsu laughs and tries to push Happy off of him, but Happy doesn't move. "Lushi, get him off of me"

"Fine. Happy come here, lets go see if that stall has any fish treats they will give you BUT you have to be good, you hear me. You can't just go and attack." Lucy sternly says before walking over to the closest stall. She thought she heard an aye coming from Happy and looks closely at what the stall was selling. It was a stall with odds and ends, with different type of meats laying around. "Hi, do you have any fish that my little pet could have as a treat? He has been such a good boy the whole way on ship and I really," Lucy empaises by trying to do a flirting move, "would like to give him a treat"

The manager of the stall turns around, and Lucy gasps when she realizes it's an old woman. "Sure but you will have to buy it." The lady grumbles and throws up a huge fish on the slab. "How much ya want?"

Natsu and Happy jump from behind Lucy and stare at the fish. "The whole thing!" Happy exclaims, making the lady scream and faint.

"Oh look, I guess that means we can have the whole thing." Natsu exclaims loudly."Alright". He grabs the fish and runs off laughing.

"Seriously Natsu!" Lucy yells before running after them. She was able to catch up to them when they stopped at the end of the row of stalls to sit and eat the fish, "You can't do that Natsu you have to go and pay the lady. What you did was stealing."

"But Lucy, you saw her. She scream and then just left-" Natsu was interrupted.

"She didn't leave. She fainted!" Lucy screamed at him. "Natsu you will go pay for the fish or else I will tell the captain." Natsu gulped down the giant bite he just took, and nodded. "Good." Lucy smiled and sat down next to them.

The small group sat in silence while Natsu and Happy ate their stolen fish. Behind them the sounds of the market floated in their ear and they could hear people laughing, yelling, and negotiating. To Lucy it felt so peaceful to be able to listen to the sounds and not have to worry about being rushed away from the "diseased" as her father called them. Lucy shuddered when she remembered her father and how mean he would get when he found her out with the commoners

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu's worried face pushed through her memories and she smiled at him dearly.

"Yeah Natsu, I am just remembering something awful." Lucy got up and dusted off the dirt and leaves that were on her. "Now its time to go pay for that fish you stole." She grabs Natsu hand and helps pull him up. They continue down the road without realizing that neither of them let go of the others hand. They reached the stall and the Lady started yelling at them. Once she was done Lucy explained to her that it was a misunderstanding and that Natsu was very sorry about what he did. Once the lady grumbly accepted the apology Lucy asked how much it was for the fish.

"10,000 Jewels" The lady haughtily says.

"NO!" Natsu screams while Lucy says "Fine." Natsu looks at Lucy and takes out the money and dejectedly hands the lady the money.

"Thank you" The manager smiles and then proceeds to ignore them.

Lucy pulls Natsu away from the stall and starts looking at all the different stalls, until she bumps into someone and falls onto the ground roughly. "Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't look-" Lucy chose then to look up at who she ran into and she could instantly feel the fear and dread pull her down into the depths of darkness. She starts to shiver visibly but then tries to cover it. Natsu helped her up and felt her trembling.

"Luce, what's wrong?" When Lucy didn't reply instantly Natsu looked at the man standing before them and instantly became defensive, "Hey, what did you do to Lucy?!"

"How dare you, a mere commoner, call the heir of the Heartfilia estate, by her first name!" The man standing in front of them angrily said. "You will always address her as Miss Heartfilia, better yet just disappear and run back to whatever hole you crawled out of." The man then turned his head slightly toward Lucy, "Hello, my dear Lucy." He sneered, trying to form a smile on his face.

"Hel-hello Sir Hughes" Lucy slightly lets out while unconsciously squeezing Natsu's hand.

"Luce, you know this... baka?" Natsu glances at her confused.

"Yes. He is my appointed...fiancee" Lucy says while a tear rolls down her face. But instead of feeling scared, she found herself feeling a new emotion toward Hughes, uncontrolled anger.

"YOUR WHAT?" Natsu yells


	9. Chapter 9: The day out

"Natsu... Please.." Lucy looked over to Natsu and smiles softly before squeezing his hand, "Calm down." The anger Lucy felt for the Hughes was still in her eyes but Natsu could tell that it wasn't pointed toward him for once. When Lucy turned back to look at the man she tried to keep the look of disgust from showing on her face but the feeling never left her eyes. "Did father send you? And how could he have known where I was."

"Oh my dear Lucy, your father didn't send me. I heard you were taken by pirates and I just had to go searching for you." Hughes sneered a little but quickly hid it with a smile that he believed to be a charming one, "You are my _fiancée." _He stressed. "Now I will take you back to your father and away, "he sneered and stuck up his nose at Natsu and Happy, "these unruly ruffians. You belong with you father until you are able to be placed at my wonderful side, so that you may be my doting voluminous wife that every general, captain, and king will be envy of." He held out his arm expecting Lucy to grab hold, but he was sorely mistaken.

"While that is... considerate of you I believe I will stay here. Oh and if you could so kindly trek my father that I...hmmm... ah, yes. Tell him that Lucy Heartfilia no longer exists. She... died while Phantom Lord captured her." Lucy smiled brightly and moved to go around him, "thank you Sir Hughes, it has been a horrendous pleasure knowing you. But go find someone else who would just _die_ to be your trophy. Good day." Lucy started to walk past him while Natsu gaped at her and then smiled triumphantly before heading after her. But before he could get even round the arrogant pompous, Hughes whipped around and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Oh my dear Lucy, I don't think you understand. You _will_ be my wife and I _will_ get the money that your name carries." He tightened his hold on her and started to move away from the market.

"Let me go. You have no right to grab onto me. I am no longer a Heartfilia." She tried to pull away from the grip that was already forming a bruise on her arm.

That last statement got his attention, "what do you mean no longer a Heartfilia. You belong to me. Your name belongs to me. I have not claimed you as mine yet but you. Belong. To. Me" He yanked his arm toward him and watched Lucy stumble toward him.

"Let her go you scum!" Natsu yelled before punching Hughes in the face, while the momentum allowed Lucy to get away. "She already told you that who she was before isn't who she is now. She belongs with me-with the whole of our family."

"Natsu, run. Please run." She started to push Natsu toward the boat, but didn't get far before she was yanked behind Natsu before Hughes could grab her, but instead of going to grab where Lucy was Hughes launched himself at Natsu, pulling him down before landing a full handed punch to Natsu's face.

"I don't care if you deflowered her or not. Her father doesn't know and that just makes it easier for me." Hughes grinned wickedly before pulling his arm back to aim another punch on Natsu. "I can make it to where she becomes mine faster and with that will get a larger dowry." He slung his arm down but instead of hitting flesh and bones, Hughes hit solid dirt and rocks.

Natsu moved his head at the last minute and used Hughes momentum to kick him off of him and threw him over to land closer to five feet away on his back. "Seriously, dude you're one messed up person. I will never hand over my nakama." Natsu went to jump on Hughes but got stopped short when Lucy reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Come on he's out of it. Let's hurry away. If others see him they will send his barracks after you." Lucy pleaded, "please come on." Natsu nodded slowly but anyone could see that he wanted to go back and pummel the other guy some more. "We might need to find another way to the ship. So he doesn't know where we're going. I don't want to cause anyone else more problems." A few moments of silence passed before Lucy spoke again, "I'm so sorry Natsu. I didn't want that to happened. If you don't want me to leave with you all I understand, I never told anyone of you who I really was but you were all so nice to me and I-I-" Lucy was cut off when Happy pounded on her.

"Don't worry Luce, we all don't have a good past but we all have a bright future" Happy said before getting off and walking away heading toward the market for more fish.

"Wha?! Well that was insightful." Lucy said as she stood up and dusted the dirt of hey clothes.

"Yeah don't worry Luce. We all love that you're with us, but we might have to explain to Erza about what happened." Natsu groaned at the future beating he knew was bound to happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Journey

Thank you everyone for reading my Fanfiction. I do NOT own Fairy tail or any of the characters associated with Fairy tail.

* * *

That night after the rest of fairy tail made it back onto the ship they pushed off into the night and curved away the cliffs to anchor away from the peer. The news of who Lucy was flew over the crew fast but Lucy was once again filled with a sense of belonging that night during dinner when everyone just treated her like they did before. They even decided to throw a party, under decks of course, in celebration that they knew that she was staying with them for good. Mira helped bring around the ale and rum, while keeping an eye on Cana, the families very own alcoholic, she wanted to make sure that there was enough for everyone. Captain Erza was smiling and having a great time watching over her crew, who were eyeing her warily before realizing that their captain had her own special treat, strawberry cake, and that was the reason why she was being so lenient with them.

Lucy watched them all from the barrel she was sitting on and knew that the storm that took her away from her father was a blessing in disguise, sure she missed Virgo and the crew but she had a feeling that she would see them again. Looking around she noticed that there was someone who wasn't there enjoying the party, 'I wonder where he went' she thought before jumping from where she was to go walk over to Levy, who had her nose in a new book, while her two lackeys were off to the side passed out from drinking too much. "Hey Levy, what's the new book about?"

Levy looked up and beamed at her friend, "Hey Lu-Chan, I haven't figured it out yet. It's all written in a language I haven't learned yet, but there are some characteristics that are similar to another one. So I'm just going through it to see if there is a way to know the language to see if maybe we have a tome that could help with learning this. It might even lead us to a new land." She bounced excitedly before turning to a page that a beautifully detailed picture on it, "See this tree? I believe that its part of a legendary island that those who have the acceptance from the Kami who look over it, are only able to navigate to." Lucy looked at the picture again and noticed that the picture was of a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches that make it look like it is topped with a multitude of other trees. A voice seemed to whisper in her hand when her hand touched the paper '_Tenrou Island_'. Lucy gasped and looked at her wrist where the red and orange starfish pulsed a little.

"Tenrou Island?" Lucy looked over to Levy, "Have you heard of it before?" Levy shook her head just as Freed came over turned Lucy to look at him.

"How do you know that name?" He demanded and Lucy looked shocked before pointing to the book.

"Levy showed me the book, and I just knew that it was called that." Lucy then held up her wrist, "I think this told me. I've never heard of it before but it just seemed to know what it was."

"Levy, may I see the book please?" Freed smiled softly and nodded his head in thanks when it was slid over to him to look at.

"I just got it today and was glancing through it to see if I could detect the language, there seems to be some similarities to mah-sool but there doesn't seem to be enough of a similarity to completely understand it. Could you read it?" Levy said excitedly hoping that Freed could help her with learning this new language.

"Well, I've heard of Tenrou Island, but I haven't read this language before. It seems though that that this language has derived from mah-sool but it has its twist on it." Freed turned the book around to face the girls, "see how this looks like _yeohaeng, _which means travel, but it doesn't seem to fit into it." Both girls looked down and again Lucy felt a pinch and the voice said, ''_eitit...fly'_

"Fly. It means fly." Lucy looked down at the paper and the words flew into her mind, '_Na sióga eitil go dtí an píosa beag talún agus chruthaigh tearmann dóibh féin agus iad siúd a leanann_', once the voiced started again Lucy said the words out loud for Levy and Freed to hear, "The fairies flew to the small piece of land and created a sanctuary for themselves and those that follow." The both gasped at her and Lucy looked up and whispered, "it's a history of the island."

"Lu-Chan… that's amazing, can you read this?" Levy was the first to speak.

"It seems so, but I've never even heard of this place, or this language…" _S__í__daige_ "Sídaige, that's the language." Lucy glanced down at the starfish again, it turned more orange, like it was happy to be helping.

"Lucy, where did you get that?" Freed glanced back down her wrist and frown in concentration.

"I got it when I was at Crystal Lake, a…" Lucy ducked her head a little, "you might not believe it but a mermaid gave it to me. She said that it was proof that I was acknowledged by her. I don't understand why she said that though." Lucy looked up and noticed that her friends believed her even though it was a crazy story.

"That is really cool Lu-Chan." Levy giggled and swung her arms around her best friend's shoulders, while Freed nodded.

The trio spent the next two hours going over the book. They were only able to translate only a quarter of the book before Mira came over to tell them to wait until the next day, and to go to sleep. They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Lucy motioned for Levy to go to the girls rooms first and then started walking in the direction of the infirmary. Once she got there she knocked and entered to see Kinana at the desk. She looked up, smiled and motioned for Lucy to come over.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Kinana put her pencil down and turned her full attention on Lucy.

"I was wondering if there was anything that I had on me when I was brought aboard. I thought I had a hair comb with me before… before Phantom Lord but I couldn't remember if I had it afterwards or not." Lucy sat down on one of the chairs near the desk.

"A hair comb…?" Kinana hmmed before she looked in her desk. She searched throughout the drawers only to come up empty handed, "No sorry. But I will keep a look out for it, what did it look like?"

"It has stars on it and pearls." Lucy smiled, "It's a really beautiful comb, I was given it by a merchant in a town."

Kinana smiled and nodded, "I will keep a look out."

"Thank you Kinana" Lucy smiled and got up before waving goodbye. After leaving the infirmary Lucy decided to go on deck to look out at the ocean. She climbed the stairs and walked over to the edge and sat looking out the railing towards the vast ocean. She didn't know how long she sat there thinking of the comb and Aquarius, replaying everything that happened before joining Fairy Tail, but she was pulled out of her memories when she heard a laugh right next to her.

"Heyya Luce, what you staring at?" Lucy turned to look at the boy sitting next to her and smiled. She was about to answer him but he turned quickly to look out at the ocean, "Oh look, the dolphins are really playing tonight aren't they."

Lucy looked out and her smile widened when she saw a whole pod of dolphins jumping out of the water in the moon light, making the moons reflection ripple. "Oh wow, look at them they are so beautiful." Lucy saw Natsu moved his head a little in agreement and they both sat there watching the pod play and listened to the peaceful sounds of the ocean. Sometime later in the night Happy joined them and they all soon fell asleep next to each other with a smile on their faces.

Right before the sun raised over the horizon a squeaking was heard and a small spray of water shot out onto the deck and an object landed quietly next to Natsu's leg. The mother of pearl in the driftwood catching the first rays of light and making it seem to glow happily.

* * *

Words that were in another language:

Mah-sool : Magic in Korean

yeohaeng; Travel in Korean

and book sections will be in Gaelic. But I stated it as _S__í__daige_ which mean Fairy. because I chose to use it as the language of the fairies.

I hope you all enjoy my story.


	11. Chapter 11 The Storm

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

Erza and Levy walked onto the deck that morning and looked around to notice that Lucy and Natsu were curled up next to each other.

"Aw, look at the Erza. They look so cute next to each other." Levy smiled widely and looked up at her captain.

Erza tried to hide her blush and nodded before heading up to the wheel to take over for the day. After watching Erza go Levy went over and looked down at the blonde head that was laying on the shoulder of the pink haired man. Looking further she realized that their hands were close to each other and she just couldn't contain the mischief that shined in her eyes. Moving to the side to be able to reach Lucy's hand she slowly lifted it up and gently placed it in Natsu's hand, barely able to contain the excitement the bubbled up when Natsu curled and tightened his grip on Lucy's hand. Standing up nodding her approval she went to head back down stairs to see if Reedus would be able to quickly come up to sketch them before they could wake up and notice.

Luckily Reedus was easily to find as he was already in the library. "Hey Reedus, can you grab your sketch book and hurry to the deck please." When Reedus gave her a curious look as he started following her, "Oh just come on you'll see." She looked over her shoulder with the mischievous look on her face and Reedus just chuckled and hurried quicker.

Once they got up on the deck they quickly and quietly walked over to the sleeping pair. Reedus chuckled as he got to quick work sitting on the barrel next to them, sketching them before he noticed the hair comb next to Natsu's leg and decided to add it to Lucy's hair seemingly noticing the shine that it seemed to produce its own shine and brilliance.

He sat there as more people came up on deck and saw the two people, they started snickering while others awed and smiled knowingly, but they all left the two alone until a black spikey haired man came up the stairs and noticed them. He chuckled and then went in search of a water bucket. Finding one nearby he walked over to stand behind the couple and tipped the bucket upside down right on top of Natsu.

He jumped up real fast, turned and threw a punch at Gray who leaned back and dodged the swing before he swept his leg out and across Nastu's legs causing him to land on his back right where he was sit sleeping just a few minutes before hand.

"What the hell Gray?! Why did you do that?" He grumbled and rubbed his head.

"Well the deck isn't a place to be getting all cozy with your girlfriend." Gray smirked.

"Wha-? I'm not on the-"Natsu looked around and noticed that he was indeed on the deck.

"I am not his girlfriend, Gray, and we must have fallen asleep last night while we were talking. And we were not getting cozy." Lucy stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"Mhm, sure." Gray shrugged already bored. Turning away he waved his hand and headed up to the hull to talk to Elfman.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to see if I can help Mira with breakfast, see ya Natsu." Lucy smiled and started for the stairs.

"See you, Luce." Natsu smiled and went to get up when his hand touched something that felt cool but warmed at his touch. Looking down he saw the hair comb. He picked it up and looked around for who it might belong to, noticing no one seemed to be looking for it he shrugged and headed to go to the infirmary where the 'lost and found' was, on his way he became distracted by the sound of shouting from the Crow's Nest. 'A storm on the Horizon-Fast' is what was heard before every hand on deck went running around to secure everything and if need to chuck barrels down below for the ones below deck to secure better. Natsu stuffed the comb in his pocket and grabbed ropes and started climbing the main mass to secure the sails and make sure that all the riggings were knotted tightly so it wouldn't come barreling down on the crew.

Down below word got around fast and everyone flew into different rooms to brace everything, Levy and Lucy rushing to the library to throw down the tiny rig-type net over each of the bookcases. Each net snapped tightly to the edges of the shelves to prevent the sea of books from toppling over onto whomever was unfortunate to be in there when the storm hit. In the barracks Droy and Jet were tossing peoples items that were left out into their respected bolted down chests and making sure that each hammock was clipped to the poles strongly.

Shout came from above echoing throughout below decks telling everybody that is finished with their designated job is to go above deck. So most of the crew that was below went above to receive the orders from the acting captain, who happened to be Erza.

"Now, lookout has stated that there is fast approaching storm and as you can see it will be here by midday, which is in two hours, The anchor needs to be hauled up and let down the main sail, we need to get to better shelter than the side of this jagged cliff," As she's commanding some of the crew breaks off and rushes to do as she states, "Freed has stated that there should be a big enough cave just around the corner so GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! We need to get there before the storm. Now GO!" Erza yells and is answered with 'Aye Sirs' all around and before long the orders were completed and the ship steered around the cliff.

Slowly they made their way around the cliff and Max spotted the opening as soon as the wind started to blow harder. With the quicker wind they were able to make it into the cave without too much damage, and the crew worked hard with throwing over the anchors to secure the boat it the cave. By now all of the available crew hands were running around above and below decks making sure everything was secure and nothing was damaged. Once everything was accounted for and secure Erza dismissed the crew to do what they wished as long as there was no damage created were it shouldn't be.

Everyone went to where the usually stayed when they were off shift, some went back to the barracks, Erza went to the Captains room, Levy went to the library while tugging along Lucy so that they might be able to decipher the book before the storm leaves so that they will be able to head off onto their next adventure. Natsu and Gray went to the training room just itching to finish the fight that they started that morning.


	12. Little Story

"So your saying that there isn't really a way to find this island but instead it will only show itself to those who are allowed?" Freed looked up from the notes to look over at Lucy and Levy. They both nodded simultaneously and looked down to read the next chapter.

_'__A illa foi posto en unha barreira para protexer as fadas e os humanos que estaban alí desde os magos escuros que pretendían tomar o control do Tenrou Xade.' _"The island was placed in a barrier to protect the fairies and the humans that were there from the dark mages who wished to take control of the Tenrou Jade." Lucy spoke out loud before she looked over to the two translators, then looked back at the book_. 'Todos os habitantes viviron prosperidade na illa ata que o ser humano vai saír e explorar o mundo que era tan novo para ti, pero houbo unha caída para deixar a illa. 'Unha vez tocado por o mal polo ben de onde veu serán esquecidos'._', "All the inhabitants lived prosperously on the island until the humans would leave and explore the world that was so new to themselves, but there was a downfall for leaving the island. 'Once touched by evil the good from whence you came will be forgotten''. No wonder no one has heard of this place too much. It's a wonder that there is even a book written about it."

"Yeah, it seems as though the fairies didn't want their little haven to be known by the world." Levy looked down to her translations and nodded before hearing a stifled yawn coming from her blonde friend. "Why not go and get lunch then take a nap, I have enough from these translations to try doing the next few chapters. Thanks Lu-Chan." Levy smiled brightly at her friend encouraging her to go.

"I'm fine Lev, I'm able to stay and," She let out a big yawn that let out a tear to run down her cheek, "help you guys."

"No, we are fine Lucy, you need to keep your strength up, and plus this will be a perfect time to get some time with your pink-haired lover." Freed said smiling mischievously over at Lucy, who in turn turned a shade a red that rivaled that of Erza's hair.

"WAI- WHAT?!" Lucy shouted and fell off her chair, "What are you talking about! I do NOT have a lover!"

Levy giggled and helped her friend up, "Sure you do, every one saw you guys this morning." Lucy shook her head, "Well if you don't believe me go as-" Levy was interrupted by the library door busting open.

"Luce lets go exploring the cave." Natsu grasped Lucys wrist and tugged her after him as he went through the door. "Oh and I totally whooped Gray's butt." He laughed happily with his contagious smile plastered on his face.

Lucy watched as Levy smiled knowingly at her before Lucy turned around to look at Natsu. He had a few scrapes and there was some bruising already showing on him but he looked like it didn't even phase him. "But I was just about to go get something to eat, Natsu I need to get something to eat." She tugged her arm back to stop them from going above deck. "Come on Natsu, you know you could always eat some more food. Mira was supposed to be making some curry today, and she made some especially for you." Natsu's face lite up and he turned them around and rushed to the galley.

They got there as soon as Mira was finishing up Natsu's pot. "Oh hi guys," Mira smiled sweetly and you would think she had hearts in her eyes when she noticed that Natsu still had ahold of Lucy's wrist, "Getting some food before heading off on a duo adventure?" They nodded and sat down after grabbing their bowls, "Aw that is so cu-awesome" Mira corrected herself when she say Lucy hesitate. "This is a big cave and I'm sure there will be plenty of new discoveries."

"Yeah, there might even be treasure!" Natsu fisted up before shoveling his food in his mouth before going back for more, this time adding three ghost peppers and half a bottle of hot sauce to the already spicy meal. The duo finished their meal quickly, due to Natsu's insistence, and heading out onto the deck so that they can go explore the cave.

I know this is a short chapter and I am sorry. I have been dealing with a lot and unfortunately my writing is what takes a hit. :/

Again: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of the characters as well as known information about Fairy Tail.

Language used is Gaelian.


End file.
